


Destiel at the shooting range:

by caitisaddicted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Oneshot, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitisaddicted/pseuds/caitisaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is learning Cas how to fire a gun, but things don't go very smoothly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel at the shooting range:

‘Pang!’ It was the sound of a bullet hitting the shooting range’s wall. Dean was teaching Cas how to shoot a gun, because Cas really wanted to learn that. The two of them were standing in the basement of the bunker, where Dean had built a shooting range for practicing.  
‘Pang!’ Another bullet hit the wall, but the target still wasn’t hit. Dean really didn’t think this was going to work, but he wouldn’t say this to Cas, because Cas would be hurt and he didn’t want that.  
‘Come on Cas, you can do this!’ he reassured him. He felt Cas relax a little and Cas tried to shoot again.  
‘Pang!’ This bullet hit the wall 5 feet from the target. Still not close enough. Far from enough. Dean really wanted to help Cas, but he didn’t know how.  
‘Dean…’ Cas’ voice took Dean out of his thoughts. He looked straight into Cas’ eyes, but while doing this, he realized he should’ve steadied himself. Cas’ eyes were as blue as the bluest ocean. And Dean was sure there was no one with bluer or more beautiful eyes than Cas. He especially loved the way Cas’ eyes matched with his own eyes. It was like the blue sky touching the green grass. Dean had known Cas for more than five years and he still had to brace himself for the beauty, strength, and power - and maybe, just maybe, even love - that was embedded in Cas’ eyes. He could always get lost in them, just like right now. Once he realized this, he focused on Cas again and he was right on time.  
‘Dean!’ Cas spoke again, his voice raising. Dean finally recovered from Cas’ eyes and he replied:  
‘What’s the matter, Cas?’ He immediately saw the pain in Cas’ eyes. He couldn’t handle this, and it became worse when Cas replied, with trembling voice:  
‘I can never get this right, Dean, it isn’t going to work!’ Cas’ eyes teared up; slowly filling with tears, looking watery and broken. Dean could see the hurt in Cas’ eyes; he could see that Cas couldn’t do this anymore. But Cas crying, that was something he couldn’t handle. He never could. He really had to stop this. He had to stop Cas from crying.  
‘Bang!’ It wasn’t a bullet hitting the wall this time. It was Cas, slamming his gun on the table. The sound of a smack filled the whole room, startling Dean. He snapped out of his thoughts again. He really was thinking a lot about Cas lately…  
‘Bang!’ Another noise filled the room. Dean looked up and found the door slammed close. He leaped towards it, opened it and hurried towards Cas. He grabbed Cas’ shoulder and turned him around.  
‘Come on, Cas. I’ll help you!’ he said. A small smile curled on Cas’ lips. ‘Those beautiful, full lips. Okay focus!’ Dean thought to himself. Cas’ eyes were searching Dean’s face, until they stopped at his eyes. Everyone who had eyes in their head could see the love shining from Castiel’s eyes. The love that was meant for Dean. Everyone could notice the tension between the two except for themselves. He should really stop thinking this much about his best friend…  
Cas was waiting for a reaction now and as soon as Dean realized this, he stepped forward and grabbed Cas’ hand. They were both stunned by Dean’s impulsive action, but neither of them backed of. Dean’s thumb slid over the back of Cas’ hand slowly. Cas’ hand was strong, but smooth.  
‘Shall we go, Dean?’ Cas whispered. His voice was croaky, as if he were nervous. Dean pulled his hand back quickly and walked back towards the shooting range. The reason of the quick withdrawal of his hand was his fast rising heartbeat. Of course, he didn’t want Cas to know about this, because if Cas found out about it, he could get suspicious. He could… find out… Find out about the feelings that maybe were a little bit more than just brotherly love. But Cas couldn’t know, what if he didn’t return those feelings? What if he just left Dean? No, Cas couldn’t know. And the same thing could be said about Sam, he would tease him – and maybe Cas too – uncontrollably. Dean didn’t want that, it was his task to tease Sam, not the other way around. He just had to keep those feelings to himself, pretend they weren’t there and wait. Forever, if he really had to.  
He snapped out of his thoughts again – damn, he really had to stop this – to see Cas standing in front of him, still waiting.  
Dean could still feel his heartbeat rising. He was still nervous, partly because of Cas’ gaze, piercing through his eyes, right into his heart. Suddenly, Dean was very scared that Cas could see how he felt, so he walked back to the shooting range, asking Cas to follow him. Cas did so obediently and when they were back at the shooting range, Dean grabbed a gun and put it in Cas’ open hand. Cas’ fingers curled around it naturally and it took a lot of Dean’s willpower to not kiss Cas right there and then. He shook his head a bit to get the thought out of his head and told Cas to shoot again. He saw the hurt and pain return in Cas’ eyes, but Dean knew it was going to work this time, Cas was going to hit the target, Dean was sure of it.  
Cas got in position to fire the gun another time and when he did, Dean got behind him, steadying him. Dean put his arms over Cas’ arms and held Cas’ hands with his own hands. He felt Cas react to this; his body suddenly alert, his muscles tensing – oh gosh, those muscles, Dean loved them -. Although Cas was a little spiked up, Dean didn’t let go, but he did tell Cas to pull the trigger. Cas did, Dean felt his finger pulling the trigger, he felt the recoil. The recoil threw Cas backwards, against Dean, but Dean caught Cas and steadied him. They both looked at the target and saw… a small, black hole, where the bullet had hit the target. It was exactly in the middle of the head.  
Cas dropped his gun in surprise, completely paralyzed, but not for long. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean as if it were a reflex. Dean couldn’t believe this. Sure, Cas had hugged him before, but this… It just felt…different, so sincere, and so…real. He realized Cas had noticed this too, because his friend suddenly looked up, staring into Dean’s eyes. His blue eyes were locked with Dean’s green ones again. It felt perfect and… magical, as if they complemented each other, as if they were made for each other. And in that moment, Dean wondered if, maybe they were, in fact, made for each other. Maybe… his feelings for Cas were returned, maybe Cas felt a little bit more too. And right in that moment, Cas leaned in. Dean could feel him get closer. He could feel the warmth radiate from Cas’ skin. He could see the love in Cas’ eyes clear now. Cas’ lips slowly grazed Dean’s, as if Cas was asking for permission. Dean quickly filled the gap between them. He pressed his lips against Cas’ and the feeling was indescribable. It just felt like Dean’s world was whole again, like nothing could ever ruin this feeling. This moment was something he would always remember. Cas was the missing piece, the piece that made Dean… whole again. Dean parted his lips to slowly deepen the kiss. Cas willingly succumbed.  
‘Hey! So get this! Oh…’ It was Sam, running into the shooting range. When he saw Dean and Cas he slowly walked back, with a grin written over his face. He closed the door behind him, trying to not make any noise. After he closed the door, he glanced through the window. He looked at Cas and Dean and was thankful he didn’t interrupt them, because they were still quite busy. He smiled again and silently walked away.


End file.
